1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cruise control apparatus for automatically controlling the running speed of a car to a set value.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the cruise control apparatus that automatically controls the traveling speed of a car to a specified value, the turning on of a command switch causes the car speed at the turn-on operation to be stored in a controller and, depending on a difference between a memory car speed and an actual car speed, a cruise command signal is given to a motor-driven actuator, which in turn drives a throttle valve to execute a cruise control to match the actual car speed to the memory car speed. As a result, the car cruises at a constant speed.
The cruise control apparatus described above, however, has a problem that when the command switch is used frequently or when the cruise control is performed while the car is traveling on a road with long, continuous up and down slopes, the frequency of the actuator increases, raising the temperature of the actuator.